Who's That Girl?
by Special Kiki
Summary: Amy Adrian is a girl who is new to Horace Green. No one knows but her that she is really a princess of a small town country in Europe! NOT A MARY-SUE, but...read and find out!
1. Moving to America

**Who's That Girl?**

Amethyst 'Amy' Ariel Adrian sighed and leaned her head against the airplane window, watching the clouds go by.

"Amethyst," said her father in a thick European accent, "Please do not sigh. We need to spread your appearance by going to small, moronic towns." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I don't wanna go to America," Amy whined. "I want to stay home in Europe! In Geraldstown!" Amy's father, His Majesty the King Arthur Andean Adrian the Third, glared at her.

"You will stay with Aunt Aria Amandi and attend the school, Horace Green Middle School Preparatory. And you will be Amy Adrian. They just arranged the school to not wear uniforms, so Aunt Aria Amandi has selected several in-style clothing items.

"Okay, Daddy thanks," sighed Amy.

**OOOOO**

"A new girl? Cool!" buzzed the class of Mr. Tutor, which somehow had all the members of the School of Rock.

"Her name is Amy Adrian, she is from Europe. From a town called Geraldstown. Please make her feel welcome." Mr. Tutor said just as Amy walked in the class.

"Wow," Freddy whispered to Zack, "I'm not instantly falling in love with her like I do in all the Mary-Sues." Zack nodded in agreement.

Amy had her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hey, I'm Amy Adrian. I just moved here from Geraldstown, Europe, a little town no one has ever heard of," Amy said in a slight accent.

"Welcome to Horace Green Middle School Preparatory, I'm Summer Hathaway," said a smallish girl with dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'I am the Princess. And you are?' and a pair of dark blue jeans. Amy winced at that.

"Thanks," Amy said slowly.

"Welcome, I'm Katie Brown," a tall girl with dark brunette hair and chocolate/green eyes said. She was wearing a black Ramones t-shirt and black pants. Amy thanked her.

"Hi, I'm Freddy Jones. You're gonna fall in love with me because I'm the sexiest boy in the world," said the boy with blond hair and brown eyes that stood out to Amy the most. She thought he was funny, because his shirt said, 'Girls love me, Parents fear me," and a pair of cargo khaki shorts.

"I'm Zack Mooneyham," the boy next to Freddy said. He wore a plain white shirt and black jeans.

The rest of the class introduced themselves, and one girl, a snobby looking girl named Marilyn, who wore a navel shirt that was nearly see-through and a pair of black leather tight pants. Amy decided to ignore her.

**OOOOO**

"So do you need help around Horace Green?" said a voice behind her. Amy jumped and turned.

"I beg your pardon?" Amy asked sweetly. She was frustrated because of this locker thing she had to do. She never needed a locker in Europe!

"I said, do you need help around Horace Green?" Leaning against the lockers was Gordon something. Amy couldn't remember.

"Uh," Amy said. Gordon's grin loosened a little.

"I-I'm fine, thanks, I'm sure I can manage. It's like when I moved to the new castle in Geraldstown. My father, the king, was so confu—"Amy cut off. She saw that Gordon had an expression that could frighten one who blabbed a secret.

"Sorry, I read too much princess stories," Amy fibbed, and Gordon wiped the expression off his face.

"I just was volunteering. I'm not in love with you, like in those Mary-Sues."

"Mary-what?"

"Never mind." Gordon sauntered off. Amy, puzzled, finally figured out the locker thing.

"Yay!" Amy said with triumph. She shoved her bag in there, and walked into the lunch room.

**OOOOO**

"Excuse me, fine cook, but do you have gefiltefish? It's what I usually have when I'm at home," Amy asked. The cook stared at Amy blankly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but do we have fine dined meals that royal people have around the world? No. This is Horace Green."

Amy tried again. "Do you have any pork, finely roasted? Or France's best?" The cook sighed angrily.

"Look here, little girl, you must be new. This is SCHOOL. Not France. Now, here's your divine cup of freshly sliced and finely fried French fries, your lovely glass of pretend-wine-that's-really-red-juice, your exquisite, juicy hamburger, your beautiful rolled and wrapped fork-and-knife, and why don't you have a seat at the finest dining table over with your elegant class?" Amy thanked the cook and turned, tears welling in her eyes. He was purposely mocking her.

Amy sat by herself at her class' dining table, miserably eating her French fries. No one sat around her, only with their friends.

"Friends. That's what I need," Amy thought.


	2. First Day As A Normal Girl

**Chapter 2**

**Who's That Girl?**

Amy painstakingly finished her lunch, and tossed the trash in the garbage bin, and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror, and looked at all the girls in the bathroom who just giggled and walked out.

Amy turned on the sink just as Marilyn, the girl from Amy's first 2 classes, and another girl with raven black hair and dark blue eyes walked in.

"Well, well, well, a new girl, how sweet," said Marilyn in a sickening sugary voice. Amy's eyes drooped.

"So maybe I am a new girl. What of it?" Amy said, looking back up with some new confidence.

"Make sure she doesn't take our spots in the popularity, Claire," said another girl with super long brunette hair, with bright pink streaks.

"Look," said the brunette, looking at herself and applying lip gloss to her puckered up lips. "Don't even think about taking Freddy. Or Zack. They are really hot, and they are better then you, so they can't have you and you can't have them."

"Right, Erika," agreed Claire. Amy just walked away.

**OOOOO **

Amy walked out to her locker, and tossed her purse in it. Then she noticed Katie and Summer walking, so she nonchalantly walked over.

"Hello," Amy said. Katie glanced over her shoulder, and nudged Summer. Summer turned.

"Hi, Amy," Summer said. Katie smiled, then turned back to Summer.

"So, meet me after school so we can do that project on that one town, Geraldstown or something," Katie explained. Amy stiffened.

"G-Geraldstown, you say?" Amy stuttered. Summer turned and nodded.

"You're in our class, you can help us. I bet you know a lot about it, since you're from there, and stuff." Katie grinned. Amy flashed a fake smile.

"Yeah.." She said faintly, then walked to her next class.

**OOOOO**

Amy walked into the class, and sat way in the back. No one she knew was in that class.

Ms. Buckler, the teacher, walked in, flashed a pearly white grin at everyone, and started in on the work.

Amy, sitting half-dozed at her desk, was doodling pictures of her room at her aunt Aria's, a simple room with white walls and dark blue carpeting, and a twin bed with a faded flowers comforter. Then she stopped and flipped through her notebook. Most of it was covered with doodles and different writings of her name. Already.

Class soon ended, then the bell rang. It was time to leave. Amy was very relieved.

**OOOOO**

"Miss Amy!" shouted Aunt Aria's voice. It was very unmistakable. It was rough and deep when shouting, but soft and quiet when speaking. Amy ran over to her aunt's black car. She was standing next to the back seat door, and the driver was already in the car.

"How was your first day of school?" Aunt Aria asked when she got over there.

"Tiring. I am very out of shape, Aunt Aria. I have never been through so much." Aunt Aria opened the door and Amy slid in, putting her pack in the driver's seat.

"Amethyst, I have been attending school all my life. I have just finished 18 years ago. Yes, it is very tiring, but I do believe it got to be fun," Aunt Aria smiled.

"Aunt Aria?" Amy asked.

"Yes, dear Amethyst," Aunt Aria replied. Amy's brow furrowed as she stumbled the question out.

"Have you ever...ever had...ever...had...French fries?" Amy tried out the sentence in Geraldstown language, GTL for short. Aunt Aria laughed shortly.

"Yes, dear Amethyst, I have. And tonight, we are celebrating your first day as a normal child by having a normal American dinner: hot dogs and macaroni and cheese."


End file.
